


64. Autumn

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [64]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Betrayal, Canon Compliant, Drabble, First Death, Gen, Pre-Movie: The Old Guard (2020)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26561644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: Autumn. They follow the animals across the endless steppe when the air begins to turn cold. Andromache could never have guessed that the heart of a woman she thought of likemotherwas growing even colder.
Series: The Old Guard Drabbles [64]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883827
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	64. Autumn

They are following the birds towards warmer climes when Andromache is betrayed.

She falls to the sight of a cluster of spears aimed at her from all sides.

She rises to the circling of long-legged buzzards.

Andromache wipes blood from her face onto her traveling furs. They did not even stay behind to bury her body; they left her for the cold and the birds. 

Bent stipa grass points the way towards her betrayers. 

Andromache hefts her axe and watches dark birds across the gray sky and wipes another drop of blood away from her eye.

They will regret this.

**Author's Note:**

> For 100 words' worth of fic, I did more reading about the [native bird species of the Pontic-Caspian Steppe](https://www.sciencedirect.com/topics/agricultural-and-biological-sciences/eurasian-steppe) than I would have predicted.


End file.
